Amor Vampiro
by Adriana Horminoguez Gonzalez
Summary: En el año 700, Lord Charlie Fabray, un vampiro de clase noble, descubre que su vida cambiará al conocer a Lady Rachel Berry, una vampira que cautivará su forma de ser y su corazón de manera única. Amor, pasión, intriga, lágrimas y todo lo que tiene que tener una novela romántica vampiríca unica en su tipo. Disfruten!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

En el condado de Northumberland, en la ciudad de Inglaterra. Aproximadamente entre los años 300 y 700 D.C. se encontraba el castillo más impresionante del condado.

El castillo Chillingham, hoy en día conocido como "el castillo embrujado" lo que nadie sabe, es la historia que guarda detrás. Nadie sabe que yo fui su dueño original.

Nadie sabe la historia que guardan esas paredes.

Yo, Lord Charlie Fabray conozco esas paredes como a mí mismo, ya que vivo en él hace muchos años. Más de los que un humano podría vivir.

Se cada uno de sus recovecos, conozco sus historias, vi pasar a muchos y muchas por aquí.

Me convertí en leyenda, en tirano, en un monstruo, en un caballero y hasta amable.

Lo importante es que sepan la historia que se guarda detrás.

Y es que originalmente, este castillo, custodió un vampiro, y ese soy yo.

Vampiro que es odiado por muchos y amado por la misma cantidad de personas con la cual cuento los dedos de mi mano. ¿Qué ironía no?

Digamos que este castillo para mí, es la herencia de mi padre y mi madre.

Mi padre Faraón, mi madre un vampiro. Portador de un nombre que ni siquiera siento mío, solamente para identificarme en esta sociedad.

* * *

**HOLA MI NOMBRE ES ADRIANA HORMINOGUEZ GONZALEZ ESTE ES MI PRIMER PROYECTO COMO ESCRITOR DE NOVELAS ES UNA HISTORIA **

**LA CUAL ME ENCANTA ESCRIBIR PORQUE CADA DIA LE ENCUENTRO ALGO NUEVO QUE LES PASE A MIS PERSONAJES ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO **

**DE UNA HISTORIA SIN PRECEDENTES OJALA QUE LES GUSTE Y ME DEN SU OPINIÓN **

**DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS **

**ADRIANA DESDE URUGUAY **


	2. CAPITULO 2

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Me siento tranquilo pero a su vez en un infierno de nervios.

Tengo miedo de mis palabras, de lo que yo pueda decir y no sé cómo lo tomará la destinataria.

Antes que nada trataré de calmarme. ¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil no? ¿Qué escribo? ¿Cómo le escribo? ¿Qué le digo?

Me siento como un joven ansioso, con sus hormonas al viento. Aunque tengo varios siglos de edad.

Eh estado con muchas mujeres, pero ella tiene algo especial.

Acostumbro a tomar siempre una copa de sangre antes de medir mis palabras, pero hoy ni la sangre me pasa por la garganta.

Me pongo a lustrar mis botas para distraerme un poco.

Ya fui a cazar hoy, caminé por el jardín, salude a mis súbditos como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, que hasta ellos se asombraron de mi amabilidad.

Siempre envío a mis súbditos a limpiar mi lecho, pero esta vez lo hice yo.

Limpié, cambié las sábanas, coloqué las toallas y adorné la habitación de rosas, recién cortadas y perfumadas.

Pero sigo ansioso, voy a terminar limpiando el castillo entero si sigo así.

Voy a ser el hazmerreír de mis súbditos, que ya me miran extraño.

Pero debo enfocarme, esta es una oportunidad única que ha surgido en mi existencia.

Y no la voy a desperdiciar, no voy a arruinar mi vida alejando a esta maravillosa mujer.

Así que juntaré mi valor, me sentaré en esa silla y derramaré en palabras lo que mi corazón quiere gritar, por primera vez en mi vida.

No solo porque ella es única, sino porque lo merece. Se merece una carta, que le diga lo que ha logrado en este Lord.

Este Lord tendrá por primera vez en su vida la mejor primera cita que jamás se habría imaginado, con la mujer más hermosa jamás vista… Lady Rachel Berry.

* * *

**HOLA ... gente bueno aquí les dejo para que se deleiten con este segundo capitulo de esta historia que me da mucho gusto **

**hacer espero les guste y me sigan desde ya les dejo un abrazo **

**desde uruguay ADRIANA **


	3. CAPITULO 3 - PRIMERA CARTA

**Lady Rachel Berry**

**Los personaje de glee no me pertenecen, yo solo los uso para mi novela. los nombres le pertenecen a glee**

* * *

**Que hermoso es ver como la noche se trasforma en día y el día en noche.  
En la noche todo el mundo descansa o al menos lo intentan. **

**Mientras tanto, nosotros hacemos esa cobija de estrellas que nos vigila hoy internamente, dura más de lo que debe durar y es más hermosa que el agua de mar.  
Me fascina ver la tranquilidad del manto de estrellas mientras nosotros nos hacemos dueños de ella.  
La luna nos mira complaciente en un silencio hermoso y voraz, nuestras pieles blancas y suaves, hacen de cada noche espectacular.  
Cuando todos estén en un sueño profundo… tú, mi bella vampiresa, tú y yo tendremos la cita que tu corazón espera. **

**No importa que nos quieran cazar en las noche y mandarnos al infierno con una estaca en el corazón.  
Te deseo como deseo la sangre, te amo como amo la noche, te busco... cómo el cáliz es buscado por los cristianos y sería un honor que me acompañes eternamente. **

**Comparte conmigo la eternidad, mi bella dama. Quiero ser ángel, humano, mortal y perderme en tus cabellos más y más.  
Tú la primera mortal que amó la oscuridad de la noche serena, tú que me dijiste no me importa lo que eres solo te quiero a ti y resultaste ser como yo, vampiresa. **

**Somos amantes, amigos, rivales, compañeros, pero compartimos el gusto por el néctar de los cuerpos. **

**Acompáñame en la eternidad y en el hermoso silencio.  
No soy uno más, no eres una más, eres mi vampira y yo soy quien te amará.  
Dormiremos de día, andaremos en la noche, amando sin remordimientos y sin reproches.**

* * *

**Hola gente aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta novela que amo espero les guste **

**les dejo un beso desde uruguay **

**adriana **


	4. capitulo 4

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Quizás me comporte como un niño, aunque ya soy adulto, no sé qué hacer… no sé si mandar nuevamente una carta para invitarla otra vez a mi lecho.

¡Hay no sé qué me pasa! Pero sea lo que sea, es hermoso.

Aunque me dio miedo, tanto miedo como hace tiempo no sentí.

¡Hay me siento raro!

Yo jamás fui así. ¿Será que esta lady me gusta tanto que es capaz de ponerme tan nervioso?

La garganta está tan seca que se me agrieta, las manos me sudan, demostrando que quedan emociones humanas en mí. ¿Pero por qué? Si yo no soy humano. Soy vampiro .

Quizás soy un humano vampiro. No sé qué tiene su esencia que apaga mi soledad.

No sé qué tienen sus ojos que se impactan en los míos como espina de rosa.

Hay, el perfume hermoso de su piel me lleva al éxtasis. A pesar de eso lo confieso, tengo un miedo que no puedo explicar, que no puedo expresar y que callo cada día más. Estoy en mi oscuridad con más dudas que certezas.

Hermosa noche pasamos ayer y me sentí tan repleto, como hace siglos no me sucedía.

Me sentí con una mezcla de adrenalina, temor y bestia.

Es una bella y hermosa lady, es algo fuera de lo común, algo que nunca conocí.

Me hizo sentir vivo aunque me sintiera y esté muerto.

Tantas veces he escuchado "los vampiros no deberían sentir amor", que en cierta manera me he acostumbrado. Y quizás ese sea hoy, el motivo de mi soledad eterna.

¿Pero que tiene ella que no tuvo nadie? ¿Cómo se metió en mi mente? ¿Pero porque pienso tanto? Me importa demasiado… quizás esa sea una razón para intentarlo una vez más. Para indagar que hay en esta oportunidad que me ha surgido en mi solitaria eternidad.

No me importa el castigo, si me tienen que castigar. Total… ya estoy condenado. ¿Así que por qué no? Bien, voy a sentarme en esa silla y a escribir esa carta… mi Lady Rachel Berry lo merece. Y como que me llamo Lord Charlie Fabray, que voy a darle a partir de hoy las noches más increíbles de su existencia.

* * *

**hola gente aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta novela espero les guste **

**saludos adriana desde uruguay **


	5. Capítulo 5 segunda carta

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Lady Rachel Berry

Te espero esta noche...  
Para derramar mi dicha de tenerte  
Envuelta en amores y deseos

Hecho para mezclar tu esencia con la mía  
Te espero esta noche, vampiresa mia

Para hacer de una madrugada común, una noche mágica.  
Te espero esta noche para parar el tiempo mientras todos duermen

Tú y yo hacemos el amor en silencio.

Quiero, deseo tu cuerpo, como deseo tu sangre, tu aire y tu sudor.

Tu olor a fruta fresca que invade sin piedad mis fosas nasales...

Te espero esta noche para ver tu desnudez en mi lecho que me mata de pasión y fuego

Quemándome cada célula de mi ser, matándome y reviviendo a la vez  
Quiero perderme entre tus ríos salvajes y tiernos

Al mismo tiempo quiero navegar por tus piernas como nadie lo ha hecho

Y despertar en ti tus más locas fantasías.

Quiero, vampiresa mía, que te imprimas en mí y yo imprimirme en ti  
Entre locos manotazos y carisias apasionadas, busco tu centro en llamas

Me pide que busque en ella mi desahogo y que la lleve al infierno de una sola vez

Que nuestra piel se agriete de sensaciones de lujuria, mientras tú entregas tu vaivén que te hace única  
Claro y lujurioso se asoma...  
Ese grito en la garganta  
Que no se puede callar y recorre nuestro cuerpo como agua pura de manantial

Mi vampiresa, ponte esas medias de red que tanto me provocan

Que despiertan en mí el deseo de tus carnes.  
Mi vampiresa… alísate el pelo de tu hermosa cabellera, que me viste en las noches de soledad.  
Mi vampiresa… delinéate los ojos que me muestran amor, ternura y pureza.  
Mi vampiresa… píntate los labios de dulce tentación, que me roba el aire y el corazón.  
Mi vampiresa… ponte esos tacos que me enloquecen y te hacen ver hermosa.  
Mi vampiresa… ponte esa minifalda que te queda tan sensual.  
Y piérdete en la mirada una vez más, irresistible.  
Mi vampiresa… perfúmate con ese olor a fresas que endulza mi olfato.

Haciéndome fantasear.  
Con el verano aunque sea un invierno congelante.

Yo… tu vampiro en las noches frías y de luna.  
Yo quiero ser tu vampiro eternamente.  
Yo tu vampiro, mañana y siempre.

* * *

**hola que tal aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta novela **

**les mando un beso desde uruguay **

**adriana**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de GLEE no me pertenecen yo solo yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas disfruten y espero les gusten**

* * *

**Hoy estoy aquí, sentado en este atardeser, que pronto será noche.**

**Las personas dormiran mientras yo, lord Fabray... hare de esta noche junto a mi lady, una noche magica . **

**Me cuesta admitir que esta mujer se esta convirtiendo poco a poco en un hermoso desafio, sueño y tentación, como ninguna mujer en mi eternidad. **

**Estoy aquí, dejandome llevar por mis pensamientos, que dominan lo que guardo dentro de mi. Yo, que estoy acostubrado a dar mi amor a quien queria, no preguntar nombres y solo robar besos... hoy en mi interior, admito que esta mujer lo tiene todo. Que cada hora en que la poseo se clava en mi corazon. **

**No estoy acostubrado a tanta belleza y tengo miedo de mí mismo, de lo que diga, de lo que haga, de lo que piense. **

**Anoche me senti vivo una vez más. Y aunque ahora pienso que si me condenan aun más de lo que estoy (que puede pasar), no puedo dormir solo porque mi cama huele a ella, mi cuerpo la reclama, mi alma la llama. **

**Nunca nadie me cortó el aliento, ella tan solo con sus ojos lo logra todo. **

**Soy vampiro, aunque siento que con mi lady tengo un poco de humanidad, y podria decir que me siento realizado. Aunque nunca lo diga, los tesoros más valiosos no son los que ves, son lo que puedas sentir. Deliciosa es esta copa de sangre que estoy bebiendo y mientras pienso en escribir una carta, invitandola a otra noche mágica, miro el cebo caer de la vela y recuerdo anoche... cuando sus besos se derramaban por mi piel como la llama que quema de a poco. Esta vela se esta convirtiendo en nada, en unos minutos. **

**Estoy empezando a ser más aventurero de lo que era en mi vida humana y no se por qué... quizás porque estoy muerto y soy un vampiro.**

**¿Que locura no? Pero es real. Alguna vez fui humano; no se si extraño la vida que tenía pero ahora esta es la vida que me tocó. Sí suelo pensar mucho antes de hacer las cosas, pero que más podrían quitarme si ya no tengo nada. Solo esta lady que se ha convertido en mi reina vampiresa. Quizás se esté acercando el día de no pensar más, sino sentir y construir un mañana bajo la luna infantable, y el manto de estrellas que viste el cielo. Que dice, que la noche llego. **

**Pero sin mas fantasmas, al menos por esta noche... sí escribiré una carta más. Y me perderé en los brazos de esta hermosa dama. **

**Y juro por la etrnidad, que se me fué otrogada... que sentiré con el alma y no pesaré hasta que vuelva a amancer**

* * *

**hola gente les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia espero les guste besossssss**

**desde uruguay adriana **


	7. CAPITULO 7- Que Atardecer

**Los personajes de glee no me pretenecen solo los utilizo para creear mis novelas**

* * *

**¡Que atardecer!**

**Mientras yo me curo de este sol que quema, miro como la noche se acerca. Se escuchan los pájaros cantar y se ven como los picaflores sacan de las rosas de mi jardín, el dulce polen de mis flores de roja pasión. Me siento a contemplar la llegada de la noche y tan solo pienso.  
**

**Hice que pintaran tu cuerpo en un cuadro, el cual o pondré sobre la pared de mi escritorio. Para que cuando entren, vean tu figura.  
Dicen que la felicidad es interior, que no depende de lo que tenemos, sino de lo que somos. Soy un vampiro, te tengo a ti. Siento que me estoy volviendo loco, cuando estoy más cuerdo que nunca.**

**Yo comencé un camino, basado en la soledad. El cual camino todas las noches, cuando tú no estás. Pero cuando te abrazo, ese camino se alarga, más allá de lo que mis ojos pueden ver.**

**Me he vuelto, por usted, un Lord romántico. Más de lo que yo recuerdo haber sido.**

**Es increíble como una simple persona, puede lograr, lo que yo llevo siglos de soledad y determinación en encontrar.**

**Ella con una simple mirada, puede mover las más grandes montañas, que mi ser atolondrado lleva en su interior.**

**Es por eso que miraré ese cuadro todas las noches, al escribirle su carta diaria, para recordarme a mí mismo, cual es mi meta. Para recordar, que es a su lado, con quien deseo pasar mi condenada eternidad.  
Yo hice que pintaran tu cuerpo en lienzo, pero tu cuerpo está grabado en mí, tus ojos en mi retina, tus labios en mi alma y tu presencia en mi corazón.**

**El perfume de rosas te queda corto, porque la mejor fragancia para mí, es la combinación de tu aroma.  
No me importa ser de la realeza, ni darles órdenes a los demás. Que mis súbditos cumplan mi voluntad, que el concejo no respete. Si a consecuencia de eso, vuelvo a ser el mismo patán de siempre, prefiero renunciar a los lujos, solo por tenerte y prefiero morir en el intento, más de lo que ya estoy muerto. Si no lograse que me quieras, como yo te quiero.  
**

**Yo no quiero ser una leyenda, si esta historia no tiene algo de amor. Quiero que si alguna vez me voy, el amor entre vampiros existe y que no es un mito. De lo contrario, que nadie me conozca.  
se que algún dia se tratara de hablar de los vampiros de una forma totalmente distinta a la que somos habran preguntas sin responder y muchos mitos eso yo lo veo mas cerca de lo que todos ven pero si van mi lade amarte es marabilloso y mi condena es condena cuando no te tengo y como se acerca la hora me relajare tomre un pergamino limpio y la pluma que tanto amo como la amo a usted y escribire una hermosa carta y mandare a mis subditos a que se la dejen el umbral de su casa como cada carta que le mando poniendo en ella mi alma y mi corazon de un hombre perdidamente enamorado**

* * *

**HOLA MI GENTE LES DEJO OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTA NOVELA ... ESPERO LES GUSTE COMENTEN QUE OPINAN**

**LES DEJO UN BESO DESDE URUGUAY **

**ADRIANA**


	8. capitulo 8

**Los personajes de GLEE no me pertenecen yo solo uso sus nombres para mis historias disfruten y espero les guste.**

* * *

**Lade Rachel Berry**

esta noche de luna calma y serena le escribo esta carta con su perfume

bañando mi piel con sus ojos clavados en mi retina

y su nombre en mi espíritu le escribo con el deseo de tenerla aquí en mi lecho de amor y fuego que usted goza sin lamentos invitándola a fundirnos una noche más en esa eternidad que usted y yo somos parte de esa unión de cuerpos materiales y almas inmortales quiero brindar con la copa de la vida y sangre fresca por una noche nuestra .

hoy la espero con las rosas recién cortadas con la alfombra esponjada y un dulce vals para sentir nuevamente de apoco la caricia de su piel el aroma de su pelo y el duce néctar de sus besos serenos la invito mi leído a una noche distinta donde usted guía y lord cumple donde lede pide y lord hace para que usted se sienta nuevamente la princesa de mis noches la espero a la misma hora en el mismo lugar y con la misma intención de todas las noches brindarle a usted compañía y amor inmortal …

la saluda atentamente su lord

* * *

**hola chicos mis lectores les dejo el capitulo nuevo de esta novela espero les guste les mando un beso **

** desde uruguay **

**Adriana **


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

En el juego de la noche, veo la eternidad pasar delante de mis ojos a cada segundo. Es tal la lentitud, que cada minuto, cada hora, se hace infinita. Paciencia es lo que se gana en esta hora infernal, paciencia, soledad y cuando no se tiene a nadie para compartir las noches, tenerse a uno mismo, cómo me ha pasado innumerables veces. Pero es esta belleza, la que me tiene hechizado.

Es Lady Berry, quien me tiene como loco. Jamás un Fabray enloqueció de amor de esta manera, somos conocidos por ser mujeriegos, por no comprometernos. Y viene esta mujer, a hechizarme. ¿Qué debo hacer ante lo que siento? Estoy cegado por un amor que me renovó la existencia. me regalo la posibilidad de pensar en un mañana cuando yo solo vivia la noche a noche acepto mis defectos y saco de mi las mejores virtudes y me hizo pensar con mas claridad como nunca pensaba . por momentos dudo en esta eternidad que le he planteado y ¿si por algun motivo o sincuntancia la lastimace ? Soy un ser muy pensante, yo diria que demasiado... Y se que pienso mas de lo que vivo. No se si eso es tan bueno como se cree pero es la manera que tengo de pasar el tiempo. Pero cuando respiro su aliento, cuando me roza su pelo, me doy cuenta que mi lady es la unica que puede hacerme caer en la realidad. Soy eterno y ella la quiere compartir conmigo. Eternidad que se me fue otorgada sin preguntarme, pero que está y no se puede devolver. Escucho menos humanos que dicen como me gustaria saber que hay despues de lo que ellos llaman... Muerte. Y yo digo en mi interior. ¡Cómo me gustaria saber lo que es estar vivo!

Hasta que la miro, recostada en mi lecho y pienso. Podria estar con cualquier otro, sin embargo me busca a mi... Viene cada noche

A estar a mi lado. Tengo que compensar cada segundo que ella gasta a mi lado. Demostrarle qye vale la pena.

Y se que estas cartas quizas no la ayuden mucho, pero expresan quien soy quizas tenga mas defectos que virtudes pero ella desde esa dulzura apacionada me esta cambiando de apoco me hace sentir seguro como jamas recuerdo haberme sentido y me hace sonreir aunque los vampiros sonreimos muy poco pero ella en mi lo logra todo y ,mas de lo que cualquiera podria creer y sin mas preambulos Es hora de escribirle la carta... Ella lo merece.

* * *

**Hola gente les dejo otro capitulo de mi novela espero les guste **

**saluda desde uruguay**

**adriana **


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen solo uso sus nombres para crear mi novela **

* * *

Leidi Reichel Berri

Por fin llegaste a mi lecho usted se ve realmente hermosa, mi belleza nocturna vampiresa mira cono la noche recién nos está mirando y la madrugada nos sonríe bienvenida a mi lecho que ya es tan tuyo como mío toma esta copa de sangre fresca y brindemos por esta noche que recién comienza que hemos tienes el pelo mi bella desella que tentadora es tu piel mi más suave que lo de costumbre que lido es tu perfume mmm delicioso como tus besos siéntate mi lade

donde quieras que aca tu lord te atenderá como princesa ves estan las rosas recien cortadas como tanto te gustan llenas de juventud como lo tienen tus ojos y la alfombra esponjosa para adornar tus pasos déjame perderme en tu regaso en tu silencio enamorado y hagamos que cada noche sea mágica mi lade enamorada de la noche aca esta su lord apasionado que brinda por otra noche enamorado no soy bueno con las palabras pero si en el corazón yo no te robo besos te beso con un poco de alma una pizca de ternura , una chispa de ternura y mucho corazón en algunos momentos maldije esta eternidad pero ahora que la tengo agradezco almeno por esta noche tenerla es hermoso no saber si esta sera mi ultima noche si alguien vendrá a acabar con mi existencia si podre andar en la noche con la tranquilidad de la luna cerena vivo (si a esto se le puede llamar vivir ) noche tras noche como si fuese mi ultima velada por esa simple rason me cobijo en tu pecho sintiendo tu piel tus manos tus besos hasta el silencio estado con usted mi lade es maravilloso disfruto mas de su presencia como quizas no la disfrute con ninguna mujer has cambiado este lord frió discreto y un poco egoísta para convertirlo en un lord cálido liberal atento solamente con usted lade porque afuera de nuestro lecho sigo siendo lo que fui la muerte ya no es muerte la vida ya no es vida si me dieran vida de nuevo no la quiero si no te pudiera tener pero tampoco quiero esta muerte si te llegase a perder por eso me gusta aprender de ti dejándome querer sintiéndome amado una ves en esta eternidad que se me ha otorgado no por decisión mia sino por un deber la noche para este lord nunca pasa aunque en su alma aun queda un rayo de luz seguramente en un par de años digan "LOS VAMPIROS SINÓNIMO DE OSCURIDAD" pero si supieran que no es así nosotros no somos acerinos , ni oscuros si matamos es porque nos agreden si dañamos es porque nos lastiman pero no matamos por divercion no somos oscuros por andar en la noche no somos oscuros por consumir sangre tenemos la necesidad de alimento. Los hombres lobo tambien se alimentan matan muerden dañan entonces yo me pregunto ellos …¿ también son oscuros ? Mi lade discúlpeme mi cabeza gira y me empiezo a ser preguntas que hasta que no pasen no puedo responderme por eso tan solo quiero que me envuelvas en tus brazos y me llenes de esa paz que tú tienes en este mudo de tinieblas que la noche pase como en un cuenta gotas disfrutándolos mutuamente ven piérdete conmigo en esta locura hagamos una historia que perdure por los siglos de los siglos no pensemos en mañana y amemos como si no lo hubiese ven aquí abrázame y que esta noche pase en sus manos la ama su lord amado

* * *

**hola espero les guste este capitulo besos desde uruguay**

**adriana**


	11. capitulo 11 Amenazas en el Aire

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

Me siento muy extraño esta tarde… noche, no sé. No quiero quedar sentado en el mismo lugar de siempre, algo no huele bien. Me siento ansioso, y no es la misma ansiedad que siento cuando está por venir mi lady.

Llamare a mi súbdito, porque siento que algo está pasando.

Lord: "¡Jairo, ven Jairo! ¡Y rápido! ¡No tengo tiempo para perder con usted!"

Lord: "¡Jairo, ven! Te lo ordeno."

Jairo: Señor, mi señor. ¿Qué le sucede?

Lord: "No se Jairo. Pero… me siento observado en mi propio castillo, me siento inquieto. Y sabes muy bien que cuando me siento así es porque algo pasa. ¿Verdad?"

Jairo: "Por supuesto señor. Es lo que más admiro de usted. Su gran percepción, su gran belleza y estilo."

Lord: "¡Para ahí! No seas insolente, no te llame para que me halagues."

Jairo "Perdón señor, no fue mi intención. ¿Qué necesita mi lord?"

Lord: "Ve, vigila el castillo. Habla con los demás, esto me huele a perro. ¿Me entiendes, no? Anoche mientras estaba con mi lady, sentí una energía diferente a la habitual. Una vibración que ella no tiene, algo que la hace fuerte y débil a la vez. Un olor que conozco, que me penetro por las fosas nasales y recorrió mi cuerpo. Y un nerviosismo en ella, que me lo transmitía tan solo con rozarme. Sentía cómo que me quisiera decir algo y no pudiese. Cómo que algo la haya asustado y solo se sentía segura en mis brazos."

Jairo: "¿Usted está sospechando, que algún lobo se haya acercado a ella y para protegerlo a usted, su lady se haya callado?"

Lord: "Espero que no. Porque si es así, te juro que por el poder que se me ha otorgado, por ser de la realeza… que lo mato con mis propias manos y me olvido del pacto que mantiene a los lobos y a los vampiros en paz."

Jairo: "Señor, con todo su respeto le doy mi opinión. Usted sabe que no debe atacar a un lobo e involucrase con él ni física, ni emocionalmente. Porque sería considerado un traidor y lo pueden ejecutar, hacerlo vivir en la más asquerosa e infame miseria. Su alma vagaría eternamente en el purgatorio. Y su nombre seria denigrado en la más alta sociedad. Nos echaría a nosotros también, a nuestra suerte. Porque sabe seño, éste también es nuestro hogar."

Lord: A mí no me interesa. Si tocan a mi lady no respondo de mí" Dije con cara seria y desafiante.

Jairo: "Con todo respeto mi lord, no sea necio. No se ensucie las manos, no arriesgue su integridad, no arruine su eternidad, que no todos pueden tenerla y eso es un privilegio."

Lord: Jairo, mi servil. ¿Privilegio la eternidad? Te corrijo, no es un privilegio, es un castigo."

Jairo: "¿Un castigo mi señor?

Lord: "No preguntes. Solo ve, has lo que te ordene. ¡Vigila!"

Jairo: "Cómo usted diga señor."

Lord: "Retírate ahora mismo"

Este sirviente curioso, pensaba que le diría que la eternidad es un privilegio. Él lo dice simplemente porque no la tiene y en algún momento se morirá cómo un humano común y ordinario. Y yo lo veré, pero no seré el causante, será la vida.

Cada vez se siente más fuerte y el aroma está destrozando mis sentidos.

¡Hay alguien aquí dentro!

En el momento en que me giré para ver detras de mí, vi a mi amenaza. Mirándome muy fijamente, de pie frente a mí.

* * *

**HOLA AQUI TIENEN EL CAPITULO 11 ESPERO LES GUSTE **

**SALUDOS DESDE URUGUAY **

**ADRIANA**


	12. camitulo 12 Encuentro frontal

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, yo solo uso sus nombres para crear mis novelas. Disfruten y espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12: encuentro frontal**

Tratando de intimidarme, queriéndome cortar el aire… me miraba a los ojos. Sentía el latido de su corazón y sangre caliente ante mí.

Un silencio de muerte se apoderó de toda la habitación, él se encontraba nervioso y aunque trataba de disimular se notaba en su respiración. ¿Acaso teme que algo le pase? ¿Que saltara sobre él y le mordiera el cuello? ¿Me cree idiota?

Me mira con desprecio, pero él sabe que es él quien vino a buscarme a mí castillo, no yo a él a su guarida.

Su aroma me daba vuelta el estómago, era rancio y parecía que jamás se bañase. Claro… es un lobo.

No había ningún gesto ni en su cara, ni en la mía, era como una piedra y se notaba que lo ponía nervioso. Sus piernas temblaban como hojas, sus manos le sudaban y ninguno decía una palabra.

Me miraba de arriba abajo y yo le seguía la mirada, esperando un ataque, una señal para defenderm. Es obvio que no iba a permitir que me mordiesea y me matase, el que iba a morir seria él. Este castillo es mi hogar, desde hace siglos. Y no por nada me llaman Lord Charlie Fabray, sino que me lo gané de herencia de mis padres, al igual que el respeto de toda la sociedad.

Este castillo está custodiado desde la puerta de entrada, hasta el último recoveco. El cual me conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Mmm se siente su sangre… no estaría mal morderlo. Si no fuera porque esto me costaría mi vida, mi realeza y mi eternidad… además no vale la pena.

Nos seguimos mirando sin decir nada hasta que rompí el silencio .

Lord: "¿Qué hace aquí?"

Le dije con tono bien seco.

Lord: "Que es lo que quieres"

Le pregunte sin dar mucha vuelta, ya que no tenía tiempo que perder y fui directamente al grano.

Jangaro: "¿Lord Charlie Fabray, no le agrada mi visita?"

Lord: "Por favor, al grano."

Jangaro: "¿No podemos siquiera conversar?"

Me dijo con tono desafiante.

Jangaro: "Lord, que ordenada tiene su bibloteca, su sillon y sus pergaminos."

Lord: "No tengo todo el dia."

Jangaro: "Está bien. Vengo a decirle sin vueltas, que no me cae bien. Que es un ser repugnante, idiota, no sirve para nada. Y que sabemos, que tiene una chica al lado, Rachel Berry… que por cierto, lástima que está muerta como usted y que no es un lobo como nosotros. Sino en su rostro tendría vida, no ese color palido de piel muerta y sin gracia… esos ojos perdidos en una eternidad innecesaria y se alimenta de sangre. ¡Un asco!"

No sabía si matarlo lentamente, meterlo en un calabozo y desmembrarlo muy lentamente. No sabía si morderlo ahora o en unos segundos más porque en lo que llevo de eternidad… nunca escuché tanta idiotez, tanta mentira. Y jamás un estúpido me trató de esta manera y salió vivo de aquí. Pero para no gastar mis palabras en algo que me da lástima le dije…

Lord: "Retírate."

Jangaro: "No, mi estimado Lord. No he terminado."

Lord: "¿Te falta mucho? Me aburres."

Jagaro: "Que descortesía de su parte, le queda grande el título de realeza."

Lord: "Jangaro, yo al menos soy de la realeza. Tú eres un simple servil, es más… te recuerdo. Yo tuve a tu papa de mascota. ¿O no te dijeron eso?"

* * *

**Hola aqui les dejo un capitulo nuevo si alguien lo lee porque no estoy segura q lo lean demoro porq toy estudiando**

**un beso adriana esde uruguay **


	13. capitulo 13 RALIDADES QUE DUELEN

Realidades que duelen

Mirandome con rabia pude ver en sus ojos un profunfo descontento un dolor enprme se dejaba ver en sus ojos de macho alfa . se notaba muy claramente que el no sabia nada y que jamas le contaron esa parte de su historia . seguramente es algo que su manada quiere olvidar y claro como no quererlo olvidar . esperando que me atacase por lo que acabo de decirle me encotraba en guardia pronto para sacar mi daga negra de mis atepasados que no me quito nunca de ensima para incrustarsela en el corazon el reculaba y abansaba frente a mi y nervioso dijo :

Jangaro: uted miente !

Jangaro: "Mi padre jamas pudo haber sido su cerbil"

Yo lo miro muy fijo y con un tono muy seco le respondo

Lord : no es mentira tu padre me sirvio en este castillo durante muchos años lo que duro su vida. Si no te lo contaron en tu manada fue porque les resultara humillante pero claro para no sentirse asi . uno de sus miebros sirbiendo a un vampiro es ovio que siempre lo ivan a ocultar y intentar olvidar . ¿como puede ser posible que un lobo fuera mascota de un vampiro cueando debia matarlo ?

Lord" y bueno cosas de la vida ".

Mirandome con odio matandome con la mirada se le notava en sus ojos que le habia pegado en su orgullo me reitero no

Jangaro: mi padre un lobo de bien digno de ser jefe jamas podria haber servido a su reino de muerte . mi padre jamas vajaria la cabeza frente a usted

Lord si lo hizo

Jangaro : lo voy a denuciar a su consejo vampirico y a mi jefe por difamacion les voy a decir que usted ensucia el nombre de mi padre he inventa sucesos que jamas pasaron lo van a condenar por traicion y resultara muerto.

Lord : Hay jangaro como se nota que no sabes ni siquiera lo que dice el pacto deja de pensar tanto en apariarte y pensa como un lobo joven y adulto .

Jangaro callese! (con tono fuerte )

Lord yo no me callo nada! y a mi no me levantes la vos !

Lord porque el que esta en mi habitacion el que vino a buscarme eres tu

Lord este es mi reino y en mi castillo las ordenes las doy yo ¿estamos claros? !


End file.
